Gyururu
Nicknamed "Flower of Madness" after she almost made a fellow classmate bled to his death during a mock battle. Her Kekkei Genkai is considered extremely lethal although the full extend of her powers are still unknown. Background The clan which Gyururu was from has a very unique Kekkei Genkai which allows them to manipulate their blood in manners which differ from person to person. Their abilities however, do not manifest until a certain age, which also differ from person to person. When their abilities awaken, their bodies usually exhibits bizarre physical changes that complement their abilities. Gyururu's abilities awakened when she was only 8, but instead of gaining blood-red skin, vampire-like fangs, or blood-sucking nails; Gyururu simply stopped growing. She was often teased by the other kids because of this. The reason her body stopped growing wasn't discovered until she was set on fire by a prank gone wrong. Despite suffering second and third-degree burns all over her body, she walked out of the hospital a few days later without a single scar on her. Gyururu turned into an entirely different person after her horrible experience and learning about her body's regenerative ability. She began doing all kinds of experiments to see the true extend of her abilities. This eventually got her expel from the Academy for fear that she might end up using the other students as practice targets. But because of her abilities, Gyururu is given a special rank and sent on missions that are either too risky or may sully Kirigakure's image if their involvement were known. Since there are no records of her graduating from the Academy, she was perfect for sending out to do dirty jobs. Personality Gyururu stopped aging physically at the age of 8 when she awakened her powers. Because of that, she was often teased by her classmates, and treated like a mere child by strangers. This causes her psyche to become extremely twisted. Her hateful demeanor is also a result of the treatment that she received while growing up. Gyururu usually carries herself as a mature, no-nonsense kind of person who prefers to go straight to the point, but because of her appearance, people who doesn't know her seldom take her seriously. Even those who know her may sometime have a hard time doing so. She does however, take advantage of her appearance and act like a child if it would give her an upper hand against her opponent. In battle, Gyururu can be quite relentless and vicious. She enjoys proving her superiority while holding back just enough so that the battle doesn't become overly one-sided. Appearance Unlike the other members of her clan which mostly possess bizarre physical traits, Gyururu appears to be an adorable 8-year-old girl with big round eyes. She has shoulder-length hair which is usually put up in a ponytail. She is said to resemble the missing Sandaime Hokage, Sensatsu no Gyururu in appearance, complete with blood-red hair which was a standout feature of the late Hokage. Unlike most Shinobi, Gyururu doesn't possess a forehead protector as she never graduated from the Academy nor was she ever given an official rank. As such, her getup usually consists of a short white robe, a bright red skirt which is tied at the waist and falls to the ankles, and a pair of black-lacquered okobo with red straps. Abilities Extra This section contains extra information about Gyururu that even she may not have the knowledge of. Using any of the information that you gained by reading this spoiler section in your Role-playing is considered Metagaming and will be frowned upon. You have been warned! The Cursed Clan The clan which Gyururu is a part of, is a branch of another clan in Konohagakure which also has the ability to manipulate blood. A long time ago, two members of that clan fell in love with each other. But because marriage within the same clan is strictly forbidden, the two fled to Kirigakure and started a family there. Their happiness however was short-lived as their children suffers from strange physical deformities upon awakening their Kekkei Genkai. This trait was then passed down to their children's children. Eventually, people started referring to them as the Cursed Clan. Gyururu's Lineage Gyururu's mother, Uzumaki Hiyori happens to be the first outsider ever to be accepted into the clan through marriage with a member of the clan. Unfortunately, her mother succumbed to a mysterious illness when Gyururu was still an infant, leaving her with no knowledge of her Uzumaki lineage. Category:Female